narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Wood Release (Sig)
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you are applying for. :A) Dust Release :B) Ice Release :C) Shikotsumyaku :D) Wood Release 2. How is your character able to obtain this kekkei genkai? Please detail this below. : ' 3. How will your character awaken this kekkei genkai? How will they realize they can use it? : Mastery over Earth Style '''After a few years of training Sigma became elite in his use to manipulate both the water and earth release, though this was not done on his own. Because of the debt Iwagakure owed to Sigma from him saving them from Reikoku, he turned to them for their top earth manipulator, being . By the teachings of Kitsuchi, Sigma has gained the ability to encoat the his arm with rock dealing external damage. Furthermore, he's even been able to encoat his clones with earth enhanced armor. Sigma is able to encase certain parts of his body (via. leg) to make his kicks and punches more power than to deal even more damage. This combination his even better when combined with his . By cause the earth around his foes to come inward (via ), Sigma can capture his opponents and crush them and/or bury them alive. As Sigma continued to grow, Kitsuchi taught Sigma his strongest he had, and even then Sigma proved to be as elite as himself. Usually Kitsuchi could only get the two walls to be a certain distance from each other, though Sigma has proven to be able to get at least forty miles between the walls. This go to him being able to control even the earth around him without a specific technique. These are just a few things Sigma have shown of how he mastered the earth style. Mastery over Water Style The second half of those few years, Sigma went on to master the the water style. Returning to the village, Sigma met up with Suigetsu Ketsueki, a shinobi known throughout the village for his water style and kenjutsu prowess. With this teachings of Suigetsu, Sigma was able to master, and create a few techniques of his own. Sigma, like a handful of others, hasthe ability to create water out of thin air, his doing so is unknown. With the help of his sharingan technique such as; , came to an ease at doing. Because of his ability to create bodies of water, creating the seals came at a ease. Despite this technique using a formidable amount of hand seals, Sigma makes it look like it takes a few seconds because of his ability to weave hand seals at drastic speeds. By creating a flat circular pool of water in front of his opponents, and turning it exactly 90°, Sigma can reflect the foe that will then emerge and materialize, and collide with the reflected target. Sigma has even went further with the technique, and can summon multiple mirrors in order to help him if he's facing multiple opponents. Sigma has shown use of using the in which he got from his student Raido Shin. Though during his training with Suigetsu, he has shown the ability to making multiple gunshots. He is even able to take a C-rank supplementary technique and turn it into a capturing interrogation station. When he captures someone in the , Sigma will then knead lightning to his hand and begin to electrocute his opponents, making escaping nearly impossible, due to the weight the water emits. Sigma is able to morph his water that he creates into wields such as, spears, swords, arrows, etc. Sigma extensive use of water style made Suigetsu, a born water style user, admit to be outwited. Near Death... Now in this portion I will explain how he realized he could use it. : Sigma and Ryū battled Itsuki of the Shadow Knights. At the beginning Sigma and Ryū proved to have the upper hand, but this was until Itsuki had been signaled by another member of the Shadow Knights to go all out. Within a matter of minutes, Itsuki turned the tables of the battle and gained the upper hand. Seeming he'd never let it go, Ryū turned to Takemono for help, Takemono instead of helping took over and went on a rampage, attacking everyone including Sigma. He had now been facing two opponents, both Takemono and Itsuki in a struggle that seemed as if it were going to end in his defeat. Sigma broken down and barely standing, watched as Takemono launched his Tailed Beast Ball. "Is this the end?" He thought.. Itsuki used his metal to armor the Tail Beast Ball increasing it's already devastating impact. "No this isn't it!" He stated aloud making the boar hand seal, and a large dome with the face of a dragon formed around himself protecting him from the attack, leaving Itsuki in a complete shock. Know of the wood release, Zetsu announce the technique was Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, and that Sigma had achieve what he wanted ever so badly. Now despite that incident, Sigma found himself unable to use the Wood Release to his liking. It wasn't until his battle against Raido X and their second confrontation. Caught in a tight spot against Raido, Sigma's dancing was overwhelmed by Raido's. With no defense left, Raido launched a next attack. Sigma lied there knowing that his demise was near, was instead this time protected by a , that raced towards Raido in attempts to sustain him. From that very moment, Sigma was able to freely use the infamous wood release.> Completely Mastery Wood Release ' What he wil do with it : ' Running from Canon and Fanon Down below I will list a few ways how I will "run" from canon and fanon characters as well as the way they use it. * ' ' IF THERE ARE ANY CONCERNS REGARDING THE DENIAL AND/OR ACCEPTION OF THIS APP PLEASE CONTACT ME VIA WALL POST OR CHAT :D' Now....Fall Under my Ultimate Genjutsu (talk) 19:01, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications